


Where Do We Go From S4?

by MySecretAccount



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Reconditioning, season 4 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretAccount/pseuds/MySecretAccount
Summary: We've all been a LITTLE distraught after season 4. Here's my take on where we could go from here and how we could achieve a reunion of the two lab partners who've definitely become more than just that. Features Hordak's reconditioning and Entrapta's reunion with her friends from brightmoon.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. The Reconditioning of a Defective Clone

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. It's likely to be the shortest of the three but hey, Enjoy!

Pain.  
Pain, and his whole world sliding between his fingertips.  
He had never known such pain, he could feel it stemming from his back and spreading through his bones.  
A pain so intense he was struggling to form complex thoughts and instead he retreated into a dark corner of his mind. 

Prime. Horde Prime  
Emperor of the known universe.  
He was perfect, he was absolute, and he would be served with complete obedience.  
He was to be adored and honoured.  
There had been another…  
Pain.  
Purple hair, a gloved hand.  
Pain. Pain.  
His mind was slipping.  
Entrapta.  
Pain so intense he saw white and let himself go. Let his mind get swept away on a wave of pain as his thoughts dissipated. 

Horde Prime. Intelligent. He could solve any problem, locate any solution, if served by his brothers.  
There had been another…  
Pain.  
She had been intelligent.  
Pain.  
The smartest mind he had ever known.  
Pain. A crushing force that shattered any thoughts as he recoiled mentally. 

Horde Prime. His life was the most important. All others were expendable on a whim and would be sacrificed immediately and willingly.  
There had been another…  
Pain.  
White hot pain shooting through his nerves.  
Every bone breaking.  
Pressure building in his skull.  
Thought was impossible. Thought was unnecessary for a soldier. 

Prime. Horde Prime  
Emperor of the known universe.  
He was perfect, he was absolute, and he would be served with complete obedience.  
He was to be adored and honoured.  
Horde Prime. Intelligent. He could solve any problem, locate any solution, if served by his brothers.  
Horde Prime. His life was the most important. All others were expendable on a whim and would be sacrificed immediately and willingly.  
Horde Prime was a leader.  
And he would be served. 

Pain.  
A bright light. A burning in his chest.  
“Off the floor!” Barked a familiar voice. “Stand tall, and at attention!”  
He stood, among a group of others, like him, yet unlike him. He looked around as they stared straight.  
“Cadet!” A face in front of his own. A face that was his own, showing emotion. Anger. “Eyes front! If you are indeed so curious, then perhaps you can lead the first wave.” A smile, but the eyes radiating hatred. A smirk. Control. “Forward Cadets! Take your place in the transport.” He walked in time with the others, in an orderly line. This was natural. This was easy. This was right.  
“Today you fight for the might of the Horde, for the emperor Horde Prime, on a backwater planet called Etheria. You will counter their forces in basic combat, in the whispering woods. Your only goal is to devastate their forces and claim the woods for the emperor. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.” They all chorused. A unit, together. This was right.  
“For Horde Prime!” The commander prompted. “For Horde Prime!” The battalion responded in unison, in a frenzy. 

The transport landed. The bay doors opened. The troops marched out in perfect V shaped lines. He was at the centre. They were flanked by drones to assist, not by laying down cover, the troops were expendable, but by causing as much damage as possible. 

The troops regarded their opponents. They were all different. Largely shorter than the troops, but none of them alike.  
There was no time, they charged forth into battle for the glory of Horde Prime.


	2. Do You Really Feel That Way About Hordak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta learns that she'll have to capture one of the Horde's bots in a battle in the whispering woods. By all accounts, an exciting endeavour. The catch was she would have to face the clones of her lab partner.

Entrapta was the happiest she had been since— the happiest she had been in a long time. Poking around the first ones ship, replaying Mara’s message, it gave her a goal. Something that she could focus on that wasn’t— Well, maybe it didn’t distract her entirely, but it did help.  
One of the crystals on the control panel sparked. That was new. That was interesting. It had first ones writing on it. Adora had been showing her new words and how to read the writing of the first ones and still she only had a vague idea of what it said, Detector? Detecting? Detect? Why was it so hard to read? It sparked again and Entrapta reached out to touch it, she needed data and feeling was data, also it was instinct. Just as she was about to make contact her arm was pulled back. She jumped and squealed a little, though she never admitted that in her log.  
It was princess Glimmer, who was still holding her arm. She pulled it free and dropped the recorder and spanner that she had been holding in her hair, moving to lift herself up from kneeling on the floor.  
“Ooohhh, hi Glimmer! I’m making heaps of progress by looking at the tech in Mara’s ship! It’s really advanced it uses magnets to fly, it repels the planets own magnetic field and it gets the power from the elemental magic which it channels with the crystals and so it doesn’t have to carry or burn fuel, if we could figure out how the crystals are able to channel the—“ She had managed to exclaim within about 5 seconds at a pitch that could only be heard by some dogs, before glimmer cut her off.  
“We need your help Entrapta.” Her voice was so calm and commanding, nothing like the princess entrapta remembered, it was the voice of a queen. “The Horde,” entrapta pulled her mask down, “have been sending legions to engage us in skirmishes to try and gain ground in the whispering woods. They’ve got new robots with them, different to anything we’ve seen before and far more advanced.”  
Entrapta pulled her mask up, robots she could understand, robots never left you behind, it just wasn’t in their programming. “We would like you to help us fight the next skirmish and help us get an understanding of these bots and how we could defeat them. Are you feeling up to that? I know it might be a bit traumatic so—“  
Entrapta pulled her mask down. “Why would it be traumatic?” Her voice echoed in the mask, and sounded hollow, empty. “I’d love to see more tech, anything from the Horde must be amazing, they have access to information and data and tech from countless worlds and galaxies.”  
“Oh, okay.” The queen sounded confused. “Well, then we leave at dawn tomorrow.” The Queen turned to go, her gaze lingering on Entrapta as she continued to tinker with the ship. What Entrapta couldn't see was the sympathy in the Queens eyes before she teleported away. The crystal sparked again.  
Oooohhhh, a DETECTOR! 

Entrapta lay back on the bed she had been given by Queen Glimmer, it was soft, the blankets were extensive and the pillows could be classed as a small mountain, if not a large hill. She hated it. She did not like to be smothered. Sleeping itself was a chore necessary to keep the mind sharp. So, she grabbed the thinnest blanket she could find, made herself a pillow of hair and lay down on the floor, preparing for the day ahead. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly to prevent any tears from falling at the thought of what she’d have to face and hoping that the nightmares wouldn't come.  
She’d been having nightmares since she’d left— no been BANISHED from the Fright Zone. Not nightmares about the monsters of Beast Island, they were just misunderstood, they were fascinating!! No, she “dreamed” of being shocked by Catra, and what would have happened after.  
He hadn’t come for her. She saw him working in their— his sanctum, then Scorpia would approach slowly, eyes down, scared.  
“Lorde Hordak, should we send a transport for Entrapta? I know you cared for her so—“  
“I have never cared for someone as inconsequential as her!” His voice was loud, oppressive, Scorpia slinked away. “I no longer require her assistance, she is much less of a nuisance on Beast Island. Leave her there, and LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
Scorpia flinched and slunk away into the shadows. 

She was awoken by a firm knock at her door. Bleary eyed she mumbled, “Just a minute Ho—“ She cut herself off, as she sat up abruptly, remembering where she was. Pushing the incident to the back of her brain as she mindlessly sent a tendril of hair to open the door.  
It was Bow and Adora who wandered in slowly.  
“Hey Entrapta,” Adora’s voice was very gentle, too gentle.  
“Can we talk to you for a minute?” Bow sounded like he was talking to scared child.  
“Yes, of course, come in.” Entrapta untangled herself from the blankets, sitting cross legged on the floor and beginning the LONG process of untangling her hair.  
“We spoke to Glimmer yesterday and she said you would be okay to come to the battle today.” Adora was tiptoeing around something with her words, it was confusing Entrapta wish she would just spit it out. “We just thought you should know for sure, what you’re getting into.”  
“It’s about Hordak.” Entrapta’s hands stilled in her hair as Bow’s words rocked through her, she had no mask to pull down. She went back to studying her hair intently. “You see, the uhhhh people, that we’re going to be fighting, they’re clones.”  
“I know that,” Entrapta said softly, too softly. “Hordak told me about Horde Prime and his clones.”  
“Yeah, that’s kind of what we wanted to say.” Bow was still talking softly.  
Adora moved forward to look Entrapta in the eyes. Entrapta remained focused on her hair. “Entrapta, Glimmer told us what happened in the throne room, he's gone.” Entrapta’s hands stilled in her hair. “She got the crystal off Catra before she escaped, and she showed it to me because it had first ones writing.” Entrapta felt her eyes start to sting, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak.  
“Entrapta,” Bow moved forward as well, “do you really feel that way about Hordak?”  
She couldn't speak, tears were falling steadily down her cheeks, she just nodded and looked away.  
“The clones look like him Entrapta, they look like Hordak, and you might even have to fight him specifically.” Adora was being blunt now, but Entrapta wasn't so sure she actually liked it better than before.  
“You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to we understand.” Bow and Adora both looked at her with sympathy plain on their faces.  
“Oh, but I do.” Her voice was still soft. “I have to get an understanding of the bots.” She put a loft of effort into making herself sound excited. “I’m coming to the fight. I have to get ready! I only have an hour to get my tools!” She pushed them out with her hair. They shared a concerned glance but she shut the door before they could protest.  
She distracted herself. She wiped her eyes, and began to gather her tools. She had a plan. She wouldn't fight she’d find a bot on the outskirts, lure it away and avoid having to face THEM for longer than necessary. 

The squad sent to fight the skirmish consisted of Bow, Adora as She Ra, Perfuma, Frosta and a handful of the guards from bright moon. They stood around the clearing where the transport had landed ready to jump into action.  
The bay doors opened agonisingly slowly and the battalion stepped out into the light.  
She had prepared herself for clones.  
She had prepared herself for bots.  
She had even prepared herself to face HIM.  
She was not prepared for him to lead the charge.  
She was not prepared for him to stare her down without an inkling of recognition.  
She gasped. Pulled her mask down.  
It was him, but it wasn’t. It looked like him. But he didn't recognise her. The other clones looked like him but they were all blue except for the face, their hair was white. It was unsettling. It was wrong. All of this was wrong!  
She couldn’t do it.  
She ran.


	3. Feisty Aren’t We, That Won't Get You Very Far Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for!

He took in the scene before him. Examining everything with the eye of a strategist. He noticed that while the majority of their opponents advanced in a frenzy one figure had darted off deeper into the woods. Likely they were reporting back to their superior in order to gain more propriety reinforcements and to gain the upper hand in the battle. He could not let that happen. As the two sides met on the battlefield everything dissolved into a mess of clashing blades, firing cannons, lasers, spikes of ice and tangled vines. He fought a path through the fray; moving quickly towards the edge of the dense woods. He could catch a soldier, he would not fail here. 

Entrapta knew she was a coward. She ran from a battle and left her friends behind. But she didn't intend to stay away the whole time, she just had to get somewhere she couldn't see them. See him. She had to clear her head. Somehow she’d made her way to a small clearing. She dropped to her knees and wrapped herself in her hair. She took deep shuddering breaths, to try and steady herself.  
“Did you really think you could get away that easily?” The gravelly voice, so familiar, sent shivers down her spine as she whirled around. “Did you really think the Horde would let someone send for reinforcements?” That face was so familiar, but she could see clearer now that he was closer, his eyes were green, and he didn't know her. “The Horde does not make mistakes.” He reached out and took her chin into his hand, tilting her face up to face him, the gesture so much like him, familiar, but wrong. His claws, they were digging into her skin, his grip was too tight.  
She reached out with her hair and hit him in the back of the head. Not too hard, just enough to shock him so she could get away. She scrambled backwards, using her hair to help her gain footing.  
“Feisty aren’t we, that won't get you very far though.” The calculating, predatory look on his face was wrong, it was cold, and emotionless. This was NOT right. He walked forwards, trying to close her in.  
“Hordak please,” she pleaded with him while still backing up. “It’s me, Entrapta.”  
He stopped. “I’m sorry,” he purred in that cold apathetic voice, “I don’t know anyone called Entrapta, and my name is not Hordak.” He threw out his arm to claw at her face.  
She grabbed his arm in her hair. He growled and threw out his other arm, she deftly caught it in her hair. “You ARE Hordak, and you do know me!” She reached out but pulled her arm back to her chest. “We were lab partners,” she whispered and looked down.  
He took this opportunity to kick her legs out from under her, using her shock to twist his hands around and grab her hair. They crashed to the ground with him straddling her waist. “I do NOT know who you are, perhaps you have me confused with some other defective.”  
“Hordak, we built a portal, we built THE portal to signal Prime. Please try to remember.” She pleaded with him, but worked to slowly secretly free a tendril of her hair.  
“Horde Prime found Etheria by himself and opened his own portal.”  
“No, we worked on the portal, you were using uninsulated cables and I replaced them, then you yelled at me for being in your sanctum, but then you taught me, you let me stay and work with you! You let me integrate First Ones tech into OUR portal machine.” She sounded hysterical but it was just a distraction, and she had managed to free a tendril of her hair. She reached into her coveralls, for the crystal.  
“No, I am a clone of Horde Prime, I left my vitrine this morning and I will fight for the glory of his empire.” He looked confused, and it was a relief to see him showing some emotion but it caused a new pain in her chest. “And I will die for the glory of his empire!” His eyes were frenzied. He was scaring her.  
“Wait what? I don’t unde—“ She saw a bright light from behind Hordak, felt a burning and then she blacked out. 

His first surprise was that he woke up. The blast should have killed him, it should have killed the rebellion spy. His second surprise was that the rebellion spy was underneath him.  
She was laying safely under his arm.  
He had protected her from the bot’s explosion.  
He had protected her from the portal’s explosion.  
He had worked with her.  
When she had first shown up in his sanctum, he had yelled at her, but she hadn’t been scared, hadn’t even reacted, just went back to her work.  
She was amazing, she had managed to get his portal working. She was never afraid of him, but that was okay. She had seen him at his weakest, and she had made him stronger, she knew his past, knew his defect, and she found him beautiful.  
She was waking up. 

Entrapta was disoriented when she woke up. She thought she was still dreaming. She was back in their sanctum, the first test, the portal had exploded, but he’d saved her. No, this wasn’t that, he’d saved her again, but it was a bot that had exploded. She rolled over to look up at him.  
His eyes, they were red.  
“Hordak?”  
“Entrapta…”  
He was… crying.  
“I remember, I remember you. We were lab partners, and then Catra she sent you away, I thought…” He wrapped his arms around her, and she held him in hers. “I thought you had betrayed me. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Now she was crying too, she was so relieved that he was back. “Where’s your armour? You won’t stand a chance on the battle fields without it, I need to put the crystal back. How could they let you out to fight without armour?” She was upset, and they had just let him, and the other clones, out in the field without protection.  
“It’s too much energy to make armour for all the clones, we are expendable. Like that bot, it was going to kill me to get to you. I couldn’t let it.” He reached for her again, wrapping her safely in his arms. “I missed you, Entra— Ughlk”  
“No!” Hordak fell, his eyes closing as electricity showed through his body.  
It was Bow, him and Adora were standing at the edge of the clearing.  
“Entrapta! You have to be more careful he—“  
“He was fine! It was Hordak, it was really him and you SHOT him.” She grabbed Hordak and wrapped him in her hair.  
“Entrapta,” it was Adora, her voice was gentle. “We have to go, this battle is over, we’re heading back to Brightmoon.”  
“I’m not leaving without him!” She backed away from them edging towards the other side of the clearing.  
“He’s on the other side!” Adora’s voice was loud, and scary in a way Hordak’s had never been. She flinched.  
“Adora, if Entrapta’s right, and it’s really him then we can take him back to Brightmoon.” Adora looked like she might protest, but Bow whispered to her “he can be a…” Entrapta couldn't hear what Bow had said but if it meant that they’d be together and he’d be safe, she would go along with it. She was so so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is where I had planned to end it, however I do have some ideas for an epilogue or even a continuation of the story. So, if you guys want to know what happens next, now is when i need you to leave a comment so I know to continue and so I can show you how Entrapta handles being back with Hordak, how Hordak handles being in Brightmoon, and how Glimmer reacts to the result of the battle. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. I Thought You Were Dead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in one of Brightmoon's guest-rooms is a stark contrast to a lifetime spent in various Horde's.

Hordak woke to a bright light shining in his eyes. Where was he? The Fright Zone was never this bright, and he was lying on something much softer than his mattress.  
Oh.  
Horde Prime. Reconditioning.  
The fight. Entrapta!   
had he hurt her? he couldn’t remember the fight.   
But he did remember her, and Imp and Emily, and the Fright Zone.   
How was this possible? He had been reborn.   
The light in his eyes became more insistent and someone was TOUCHING HIM. He opened his yes and sat up abruptly. Firstly noticing the pain as his forehead collided with someone else’s.   
He held his hand to his now throbbing forehead, as he blinked open his eyes.   
He froze. It was Entrapta.   
“Hordak?” Like him she was holding her forehead but she was also holding a torch. He supposed that if someone had to examine him, he would rather it be her than some random medic.   
“Entrapta, I—“ He didn’t know what to say, he had never faced this situation before.   
“Wait, do you know me? What do you remember? Tell me everything!”   
“I’m sorry, I remember everything in the Fright Zone, and reconditioning and the start of the battle in the whispering woods, but I don't remember fighting you. Did I hurt you? Is that why i can’t remember did you know me out? Where ARE we?” Hordak could recognise that he was being rather frantic, even hysterical, but he felt that his feelings were validated.   
“It’s really you…” Entrapta’s voice trailed off as she practically threw herself into Hordak’s arms.   
“Ahh, yes?” Hordak was really disoriented but he wrapped his arms around Entrapta, because at least he knew that he could comfort her.   
“Oh, and to answer your questions, you didn’t hurt me, you’d never do that.” Entrapta pulled back but didn't let go of Hordak. “Bow accidentally on purpose shot you with one of his electric arrows. And we’re in Brightmoon, I convinced them to let you stay with me rather than in the prison—“  
“Brightmoon? But why would they?” Hordak was cut off as the door to Entrapta’s room opened.   
“Entrapta, is he awake yet…” Glimmer trailed off as she took in the jarring sight of Hordak and Entrapta cuddled together on the guest bed. Entrapta used her hair to fling herself off the bed and into Glimmer’s personal space.   
“Yes, he’s awake, no thanks to you,” the death glare she shot Bow could’ve made Horde Prime back down, “but I want to give him a proper look over, a check up to make sure neither his organic body nor his tech was damaged.”   
“Again, I’m really sorry.” Bow moved forward, apologising to both Entrapta and Hordak.   
“Lord Hordak, I don’t have the sword anymore but I can still become She Ra, if there’s any lasting damage I can try to heal it for you.” Adora’s voice was tentative, she had seen Hordak as a fearless all powerful leader to be revered if also feared, as well as a villainous dictator conquering a planet, as a mere foot soldier in an enormous army, and now as some weakling that required assistance.   
“In exchange for the healing, we only ask that you work with us, and share your knowledge to take down Horde Prime.” Glimmer’s voice cut in, of course there would be a price, there was always a price.   
“Listen,” Entrapta’s voice was commanding and left no room for argument. “He’s just woken up, he’s been through much more than you could ever comprehend, just leave us be so that I can make sure he’s okay. We’ll come to you about the healing.” Entrapta practically spat the word healing and stared them all down until they left the room.   
“Well, I’ve never seen you so assertive before, Bow almost looked scared for his life, even that feisty Queen hesitated.” Hordak fell naturally into conversation with Entrapta, despite the new location, the reconditioning, and the lack of armour, at least this was normal.   
“He shouldn’t have shot you!” Entrapta buried her face in her hands and then in Hordak’s chest. “I thought you were dead.” She whispered it so quietly he only heard because of his enhanced hearing.   
“I am not dead,” he wrapped his arms around the princess, she really was so small, “and I feel fine, so you can check me over, and then we’ll see about talking to the rebellion about “taking down” Horde Prime.”   
“And what about the healing,” Entrapta reached up to cup Hordak’s face in her hands, “Adora might be able heal your genetic anomaly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so I'm not too sure where I want to go with this, I have a few ideas however I leave for a 3 week holiday in 2 days and I have a lot to do before then, so I can't promise any updates for a while, I can try to work on this on the trip but I won't be bringing my laptop and it's unlikely that I'll even have the time to write. I'm sorry for the way that's worked out but I figured I had to be upfront about the circumstances. I'm more likely to be updating my other fic, so go check that out if you need y'all Entrapdak juice <3  
Aaaaannyway, I hope you've enjoyed thus far!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all at present this will be 3 chapters, but we'll see if y'all want more and if i have any more ideas about where to go hahaha


End file.
